1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing communication apparatus and a communication method thereof, for example, to an OFDM (orthogonal frequency division multiplexing) receiver and a receiving method which may enhance a channel estimation performance in a communication environment where a high Doppler frequency exists.
2. Description of the Related Art
OFDM is an example of a multi-carrier modulation in which a serial input data is converted to a parallel data and transmitted on a plurality of subcarriers. OFDM is a method to obtain higher bandwidth efficiency by maintaining orthogonality between neighboring subcarriers.
However, distortion of a channel due to fading may be generated in an OFDM signal transmitted in a multipath channel. To compensate for the distortion of a channel due to the fading, an equalizer may be provided on a receiver side. For the equalizer to compensate for the channel distortion, channel estimation estimating a plurality of subchannels may be needed.
To estimate and compensate for the channel distortion by the multipath channel, a transmitter side may transmit a pilot signal (a pilot symbol) while the receiver side may estimate a channel status (or a channel response) using the received pilot signal. The pilot signal is a signal that the transmitter side and receiver side already know. An interpolation method may be used as a method of estimating a channel response using the pilot signal.